Stupid Cupid
by sunsetlover123
Summary: A girl named Rosie joins the house of anubis and is pretty key on getting Nina and Fabian together. But she is not as normal as she seems. Will her plan work or will it all blow up in here face. Fabian/OC, will be Fabina in the end. T because im scared
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. I would love to see review on what you think and maybe if you guys could go check out my friend Alexa's fanfiction House Of New Faces would be great, well I hope you enjoy, oh I also have a glee and doctor who story I'm posting soon**

**Rosie's POV**

My head was ponding. I felt my face was pressed up against mused dirt. I dint want to open up my eyes. I hated when I have to see a different sun, even though it almost the exact same as yours. I moaned a little as pain washed through my stomach. I gripped something that felt like moss. Moss, why was I always drawn to mossy spots? I reluctantly open my chocolate brown eye. At least I think they were still chocolate brown. The sun burned them for a minute, which made me cover them with my hands. I knew I could open them when the sun on my skin started to feel warm and not burning. I looked at my physical features first. My hair was shorter than last time. It was the same color, a combo of blond and red. It was curly at the bottom and straighter at the top. I was skinny, big shocker, I was always skinny. Those were all the physical features I could see so far. I was wearing an ivy dress that had faded mud marks on it. It had a pattern of lace at the bottom, embroider with roses. There were a few buttons from the top to the middle. I was wearing tan wedges and they were pretty incomparable in the way I was sitting. It hoisted myself up off the ground. I had to stumble a few times before the squishy ground settled under my feet. I look around, I was in the woods. A clearing that had a moss floor and the trees were spilt so it was a nice sun roof. 'Ok, notice everything, remember everything, you need too.' That though echoed through my head over and over again. I spun in circles for about ten minutes, studying ever detail. Slowly I walk through the sun kissed forest till I saw a clearing. This time it was a school. It was huge. The design was like a medieval castle and there was, from what I could see, dorm houses. No one was around so I assumed that school was incision. I hated going to boarding schools. When I got there, there are two things I hate: One, where is all my stuff? Two, the people. When everywhere I went to one there was always one evil witch who couldn't bear but hating. That is what we called "The Interference". The house that I was boarding at was called The House of Anubis. I started to relies if I didn't move from the edge of the woods soon I would look weirder then I really am. I ran to the paved sidewalk, my heels clicking as I walked. I came to my new house. It was big and Victorian. It had one of those things on the sides that are shaped like a circle. The whole house was brown and gray. I walked up the steps and entered the front door only to be welcomed by another one. I noticed a door bell and it was smooth under my finger. I heard a buzzing sound and a mid-aged lady opened the door. She smiled and ushered me in. She had black hair and brown eyes. Probably the house maid.

"Hello Rosie, I'm Trudy and welcome to England", she said in all to cheery voice, holding out a hand for me to shack.

"Hi Trudy, so this is where I'm staying?" I looked around. I could see off to my left was a living room, dining area, and kitchen. In front of me was a stair case and I couldn't see anything up stairs. All I could tell was the house was very old. Do to all the old wall paper and the antique chandelier, it was very vintage.

"Oh yes deary, you will be one of nine students in the house." I chuckled a little. Not at Trudy, never at Trudy, she seems so nice, but at the fact that there are two people to a room and they was four rooms.

"Did you say something?" Trudy turned to me, wide eyed.

"No, it's that I read that there are four rooms, two to each, so were am I supposed to stay?

"Deary, we add a bed in Ambers and Nina's room."

"So, I will be staying with two people?"

"Yes, I notice you don't have any bags, do you know where they are?" I looked around, people tend to notice that first. But I was surprised that she hadn't commented on my clothes. You know the mud and all. "No actually. The airport lost it and said that when they find it they will call me", that was always my excuse.

"Ok sweetie, well I think you have to get out of that dress and into something clean!" Trudy said all too happy.

"Ah, well you know no clothes and all and it wouldn't feel right to borrow clothes without permission…" she suddenly cut me off.

"Nonsense sweetie, just borrow some pj's for now from Nina or Amber, and I will take your dress and wash it. You will have it back before they all get home."

"Oh, ok, sure it's just I need to know were my room is", I said acting all clueless, fiddling my fingers. I made my teeth come down on my lip, like I was a lost little child. Truly I was not lost but I was a little scared. I really wanted Trudy to stay with me. I got a good, warm feeling from her. I didn't want to be seen to by the head of house.

"Okay Rosie, just go up the streets and take a right. You are the last room before the turn. But before you go Victor wants to see you." She said the last thing like it was scary. Victor, I knew of him, but I hoped he wasn't as truly evil as I knew him to be.

"Thanks Trudy, you seem really nice and if you need any help just say it. Any time you need me, I'm serious, don't delay…" again she cut me off "Thank you, I will. No one has ever asked to help before."

"Well you'll come to find, I'm not like everyone", I whispered it like it was secret. Which in my case it was, and no one could know.

"Bye deary, hope you like everything!" I could hear Trudy yell as she walked into the living room. I looked up at the grand wooden stairs. I breathed in the new air. This was the first time I had done this sense I had get here. I air tasted of tea and flowers, and I liked it. True this was only my third time but I had never been out of America or California for that fact. I put my hand on the dusty railing. Each stair creaked under my small feet. It really didn't help that I was wearing heels also. Sending echoes of creeks and clicks through the house, note to self, not to walk up or down stairs in heels! I got to the top and saw Victor sitting in his chair at his desk. He was doing paperwork and didn't look happy. But I knock on the door with such grace anyone would feel camp. I knew I had to turn up the peace around this one. When he didn't look up I crossed my legs and pulled my lips in, making them look ready to make a popping sound. I cleared my throat, making him look up. His eyes were piercing and black. I shivered before holding out one of my hand. I put on my best nice smile.

"Hi I'm Rosie"

"Please sit Rosie", he didn't take my hand but instead ushered me to the seat in front of his desk.

"Um, Trudy told me that you wanted to see me." I tried to act clueless like I had never been in this situation before.

"Yes Miss. Smith, I want to review the house rules with you and who the people you will be living with are." Great this talk, I just had to sit there and look very contracted.

"Okay"

"Well for starters the house rule: one, you are not allowed in the attic and the cellar. Two, you have to be in bed by 10. Three, boys and girls sleep in separated bed rooms. Four, no stealing. Five, no pulling pranks or throwing parties without my permission. Those are all you need to know for now. Next, your roommates/ house mates, you will be rooming with Nina Martin and Amber Millington. Next to your room are Patria Williamson and Mara Jaffrey. Down streets are Mick Campbell and Fabian Rutter. Also Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis, any questions? "

Thank god, he was done talking. "No sir."

"Good, now run along and you will meet your new classmates later."

"Okay" I got up but remembered even thought I knew his name, I still needed to ask. "I'm sorry sir I don't know your name."

"Victor." He said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you." I practically ran out of the room and down the hall. I found the last door in the hall way and opened it. The room was big. It had green flower wall paper behind the bed that seemed to be mine. The wall next to me seemed plain and had a bed resting on it. The last one was pink and I could tell it was Ambers. I went over to the dresser and found a lot of pink. Pink dress, pink shirt, pink pants, pink socks! Finally I found short black shorts with purple flowers on them. I found a tank top with a lightning bolt across it and through those on. I made sure my wing lines weren't showing much and grabbed the dress off the un-sheeted bed. I smoothly walked out the door and went to find Trudy. Yes unless you didn't know I am an angel, an angel of love to be exact. I'm an angel who gets sent to earth to so you say 'hook up' people. I was here because I needed to make sparks fly between Nina Martian and Fabian Rutter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys. I will be putting up one more chapter tomorrow and then sorry you have to wait about two weeks because only have wifi at dads house, which I'm at every other weekend. But good news is I might be getting wifi at my mom's this week. So enjoy. Review! (please) Oh also sorry for the delay on my glee story. My spacebar is having issues and its hard type. Ps wrote this in March and February. **

Rosies POV

I woke up lying on a soft couch. My hand was clutching the smooth fabric like I was scared to death. I thought for a minute if I had a bad dream and I was shaken. Then I remembered that angels don't dream, duh.

"Good your up, your dress is ready; you must have heard the dryer go off. Sorry it woke you sweetie." Trudy said with a grin and walked over to hand me my ancient dress. I thanked her and left the room. I was always amazed how I could show up out of the middle out of nowhere and people have known I'm coming. The house had a bathroom near the stairs, I knew. So now that I had my shoes off, going up the stairs was much quitter. I found the bathroom with ease and slipped in. I through off whosever clothes I was wearing and gently put my cotton dress on. It felt too unnatural to be mine. Even though I had worn it time and time again this time it felt to new. I saw my reflection in the mirror for the first time. My face was very pretty and didn't have a blemish or big pore in sight. My eyes were a combination of green and yellow making them a neon green color. I found myself quite attractive. My hair and the left side of my face were smudged with mud. I took a towel and wiped it off. The towel didn't feel soft at all against already smooth skin. I stood there for a minute just looking at my new face and wondering what I would look like next. But something in my heart told me this mission was going to be more difficult than past ones. I was stunned out of my trance by the sound of many voices talking at once and the door slamming behind them. I heard Trudy tell them that there was new student and something about being nice. My hands gripped the door knob and I started to turn it. As it opened I could hear a few shushes and whispers. Great, I'm a big deal now. I braced myself as I turned the corner.

All that I saw were all the students mouths drop. What I wasn't that pretty, was I? I made my way to the bottom, smiling the whole time. I reached my hand out to the closet boy near me.

"Hi, I'm Rosie." He didn't say anything at first or take my hand, just stared. It was a little creepy if you ask me. I look at him for a moment. He was tall and had blondish brownish hair, which kind of spiked up. He had extremely blue eyes, and I couldn't pin point what was so wrong with them. I conclude that this boy was Jerome. Even though I didn't know which one was which, I got a feeling this one was Jerome. When an angel comes to earth, all they know is the names of the people they would be living with, not what they look or act like.

"Sorry about him, hi I'm Patricia and that airhead over there is Jerome" Patricia seemed nice at first. She was Goth by the looks of it. She was wear a uniform like everyone else, only she wear blue and purple highlights in her somewhat red and brown hair. But when I shook her hand it got a shot of evil adrenalin. I'm sure it was nothing because it was older and hidden but it was still there.

"Hey, as you probably know I'm Rosie" I replied with a small giggle and a warm smile.

"Hello I'm Amber, I'm really happy that your my roommate!" I really liked Amber. Her orea was very sweet and nice. She was a pure blonde and I couldn't help but be a little jealous that she has such pretty hair and it always stays the same. 'My hair was that long once'.

"Nina, nice to meet you" Wow, this girl was Nina. She was so pretty. She had long dirty blond hair that was curled. She had an America accent like me and I was glade for once I wasn't the odd one out. Still her orea was the most powerful out of all of the girls. She was so nice and sweet and smart. Also I could see that she loved someone so much but was unsure of how he felt. All that I could say was 'Please let it be Fabian!'

The last girl to introduce herself was Mara. She was also pretty. She had black hair and was obviously Indian. Her orea was the same as Nina's but I could tell that she had done bad things in the past. Maybe I was here for more than just Nina and Fabian.

Next were the boys. Okay I could tell his was not going to be easy for them. I could see that they were still staring and I blushed. I hated it when I was too beautiful for people to talk to me. A blonde haired boy pushed a tall African boy towards me. I claimed me hands in front of me and bit down on my lower lip, trying to make him calmer. But it didn't work because he ended up stammer out his name.

"H...Hey... I...I'm... Al...Alfie." Dang, why was I so dam pretty.

"Hello, I'm Rosie nice to meet you Alfie" I held out a hand for him to take and he was the first one to accept it.

"I think I'm in Heaven" I heard Alfie whisper. I couldn't help but giggle. I could hear all the boys say wow behind him and I blushed deeper.

"Okay can do you do me a favor. Send blonde over for me please" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Sure" he said back dreamily.

I watched as Alfie walked over to the group and said something that made them all laugh. Then I saw blondes eyes get wide and him walk slowly over.

"Hey Rosie I'm Mick." I could tell he was an athlete.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Mick kind of stained there for a moment and then say he would look forward to getting to know me. I smiled and told him I look forward to it. He smiled and walked off. Last was Fabian. 'Great', I thought 'now I get to see who I'm getting Nina together with'. But that was all about to change. I turned to see a brown hair boy come towards me. My heart did a leap in my chest. He was so handsome. Oh no, I can't fall for him, he's Nina's. But I couldn't help but get nervous around him. He held out a hand.

"I'm Fabian", his voice was so smooth and sweet. I wished never to unhear it.

"Rosie", wow saying my name next to his wasn't nearly as beautiful. I couldn't help but read his orea. I was the same as Nina's but a hint of something I couldn't pinpoint. I relieved that I hadn't taken his hand yet, so I glacially did. A shock of adrenalin hit my hand and I couldn't help but let out a "wow". I noticed he did the same thing. We both looked into each other's eyes before pulling are hands away. I couldn't help but laugh and walk away awkwardly. He did the same. This was going to be hard.


	3. Author note on grammar

Not a chapter

Ok so this is a authors note saying how sorry I'm am about my grammar. I keep fixing it but its wont work and I will make sure its perfect next time. Again really sorry for typos or grammar errors.


	4. Real chapter 3

Hey guys, long time no see, sorry for late update, but only have wifi at dads. But I'm getting it at moms Monday so quicker updates. Um so, if you guys could review more that would be great, love those who have, really makes me happy, love u 2, ok on with the story

Fabian POV

We all walked into the house talking about the new kid we were oblivious to till five minutes ago.

'I bet it's a boy' said Alfie

'What would make you say that?' Nina asked. She was so cute when she made her curious face. Are you kidding me she was cute no matter what.

'Well you were the last girl to come here and if Joy had come back then the boy to girl ratio is uneven.' Everyone erupted in laughter. Nina playful put her hand on my shoulder for support. It sent a little shock in my skin and I liked it.

'Well, I think it will be a very pretty girl' Amber said, swiping her hair over her shoulder. I really hoped it wasn't a girl. I mean I wouldn't mind, it's just the last girl that came to the house i fell in love with.

'I kind of hope that she is American like me, than I won't feel like the odd one out.' Nina laughed a little at her statement.

'Hey, being different is always better then blending in with the crowd' I said in a really sweet voice. For a moment we just looked at each other and search each other's eyes. Before I relieved it we were leaning into to kiss! I hear shushes from are friends and excited giggles from Amber. We were so close yet interrupted by gasped from the students around us. I look up and saw one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen coming down the stairs. She had an ivy dress and had perfect strawberry blond hair. I couldn't help but stand there with my mouth open like everyone else. She went to Jerome and introduced herself. I most have been in dreamland because I missed it. All that I remember was that was snapped out of it as Jerome pulled me into the corner with the other boys.

'Okay that girls is the hottest girl that every walked the planet' Jerome said.

'I think you're over exaggerating.' I said with seriousness in my voice, even though I kind of believed it myself. They all look at each other and then back at me and said a simultaneous Nah. I rolled my eyes at them.

'Mate, it's okay, we know you like Nina so you won't admit it, that's fine.' Mick said to me, a hand on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks get really hot.

'Is it really that obvious?' I asked, pretty sure everyone here already knew and was keeping it a secret.

A yes come from everyone.

'Man we really need to stop doing that, it a bit freaky' Alfie said and we all just laughed. We noticed the new girl was done with the girls and moving on to the boys.

'Last one who made us laugh goes first' Jerome announced and we all stared at Alfie.

'No, no, no, I'm not going first!' Alfie declared. We all grabbed his arms and trusteed him forward.

'Go' we mouth at the same time. Alfie's right, it is creepy. We all watched as Alfie stammered his name out and just stare at the mystery girl. I still couldn't hear her name over all the boys laughing how poorly Alfie's doing.

'Wait what's her name I was kind of spacing?' I said blushing a little.

'What were you off in Nina land' teased Mick and I blushed deeper which gained the whole group to wow at me. We watched as Alfie walked back over to the group with wide eyes.

'I'm never washing this hand again.' He proclaimed. This earns him a laugh from all of us.

'Hey, Mick, she wants you next.' She, Alfie said she, ah what's her name. Mick's eyes got really wide but he went forward. Mick was smoother with his introduction then Alfie but still stood there before saying something that made her laugh. Wow her laugh was like a thousand bells, stop that Fabian you like Nina, I mentally snapped myself into reality. Then I realized I didn't like reality because I was next. Mick retreated back to the group and pointed at me.

'Oh this should be good' I heard Jerome said.

'Beat you 10 quid that he can't even say his name.' Alfie said.

'I'm not beating that. I know it's true.'

I slowly walked forward to see her turn after talking to someone. I could see her eyes get bigger and I wonder why she was nervous. I was surprisingly calm around her.

'I'm Fabian' I'm Fabian, that's all could say is I'm Fabian. Not something cool in the front like hey, no I'm so stupid. I decided to hold out my hand.

'Rosie' Rosie that's such a pretty name and her voice was so beautiful next to mine. Wait she hasn't taken my hand yet. Maybe she doesn't want too. But at that moment she took my hand. This made a shock go all the way up my arm. Not like the shock I get when I touch Nina, this was bigger and I couldn't help but let out a wow. I noticed she felt it too and we both blush. I couldn't help but look into her eyes. They were so pretty, a weird combination of green and yellow making the perfect neon green color. I took my hand and gentility put it in my pocket. I'm such an idiot, Nina's right there. I saw she was frowning so we both sort of laughed awkward and walked away. I looked back at Nina and mouth sorry to her. Later I will tell her there's nothing between me and the new girl. I looked back at Nina and she smiled at me as if she knows I didn't have a thing for the new girl. I was really happy to see Nina happy but with the new girl things are going to harder than I thought.


End file.
